


Chocolate Kiss

by xoneworldx



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun and Taemin spend their Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

“Place cookie dough on sheet then press down the center with thumb. Place chocolate kiss in center…,” Jonghyun mumbled to himself as he read the instructions from the cook book then did so. “Baking isn’t that hard,” he said happily, repeating the process eleven more times before sticking the cookie sheet into the oven then setting the timer appropriately.

It was six in the morning and normally Jonghyun would never wake up so early on a Thursday, but today was a special day. It was a day for lovers to express their love in a special day—Valentine’s Day. To be honest, it was probably one of Jonghyun’s favorite holidays. He was naturally a romantic person, but this specific holiday gave him an excuse to be extra cheesy and corny and all that sweet stuff.

Jonghyun smiled to himself as he brought out the other baking ingredients he’d need for his next project. He and Taemin have been together for two years already. They had a three year age difference—Jonghyun currently being twenty-five and Taemin being twenty-two—but that certainly didn’t affect their relationship at all. It wasn’t really a large age gap either, but Taemin’s mother didn’t seem to keen on their relationship in the beginning, saying that if Taemin was going to date a boy then they should at least be the same age.

Taemin however did not think age was a factor when it came to love and stayed with Jonghyun despite everything. So now two years later, they two were still together and still so deeply in love. Jonghyun absolutely loved everything about his boyfriend—his smile, his twinkling eyes, his imagination and cute personality. There was nothing about him that couldn’t be disliked.

Though even after two years of dating, the two still didn’t live together. Jonghyun had his own apartment that Taemin spent a lot of time in, but Taemin’s mother was adamant that he continue to live at home while he attended college, which was fine with Jonghyun except for the fact that he and Taemin never got to have a passionate night of love making, but that was a story for another time.

Now while Jonghyun was waiting for the cookies to finish baking, he got started on the next treat his Taemin was bound to love—Chocolate Mice.

Taemin loved chocolate and he loved mice—he even had a pet mouse for a while, but it died a few years ago before he and Jonghyun had got together. Jonghyun wished he could have seen little Captain Mischief; he too liked mice. Plus the name Taemin gave it was absolutely adorable.

Jonghyun melted the chocolate chips so that it was now a liquid and brought out the can of maraschino cherries, more chocolate kisses, and sliced almonds. Jonghyun quickly read the instructions before picking up a cherry by its stem, drying it with a paper towel, then dunked it into the melted chocolate before placing it onto a different cookie sheet. He then took a chocolate kiss and pressed it to the cherry and placing two almond sliced in between the kiss and the cherry to represent the mouse’s ears.

Jonghyun took a step back to get a good look at his creation and smiled, satisfied.

“I’m so good at this~,” he sang tom himself childishly as he continued to make more mice. For not liking chocolate, Jonghyun certainly did well with it. When he finished, he stuck the chocolate mice in the freezer to cool them before cleaning up the mess he made.

His plan for today was during his work break, he would go visit Taemin at his college to have lunch together—which he already prepared—and then escort him back to school. Then Taemin would meet him at his work after school so they could head back to Jonghyun’s place where Taemin insisted that he cook dinner for the older, and then maybe do a little something else…

No, be a gentleman, Jonghyun!

Jonghyun laughed at himself and did a walkthrough of his apartment, making sure everything was neat and organized before taking the cookies out of the oven and quickly changing into his work uniform.

Jonghyun worked in a prince café where all the workers were male and good looking. And not to toot his own horn, but Jonghyun liked to think he was the more popular server at the café plus he sang and played guitar there which tends to bring in more people.

Business was good.

Jonghyun plated the cookies and covered them so he and Taemin could have them later for dessert then took out their lunch from the fridge, sticking it into his lunch box along with two juices and a handful of leftover chocolate kisses before walking out the door.

Work was pretty much the usual ordeal except there were actually more males in the café than normal bringing in their girlfriends for lunch. Jonghyun worked behind the counter for his morning shift, giving bright smiles to everyone while he made coffee and served muffins and sandwiches.

The single females that walked into the café were given brighter smiles though since Jonghyun found them to be the most amusing. They would always bat their fake eyelashes at the staff and try slipping them their phone numbers in hopes of maybe getting a pretty boyfriend, so Jonghyun liked to play with them a little—it was all just harmless fun.

“Here you go, miss. A heart shaped cookie for a princess like yourself,” he said as he laid the cookie on the table for the customer.

“Thank you,” she giggled happily. “Can I also order a small, vanilla latte?”

“Absolutely. It’ll be just a moment,” he said as he went back behind the counter to fix the drink.

It felt like forever, but finally the time rolled around to Jonghyun’s lunch break. He clocked out and grabbed his and Taemin’s lunch before skipping out of the café and down the street a couple of blocks. Taemin’s college was very nearby which made it convenient for the two to see each other often.

Waiting by their designated meeting spot in the college courtyard, Jonghyun took a seat on their usual bench and began setting out their lunches for Taemin to see when he arrived. Jonghyun didn’t wait long, Taemin soon skipped over to their bench, smiling cheerfully.

“Wah~,” Taemin gasped as he approached the elder, looking at the food hungrily. “Did you make all this?”

Jonghyun smiled proudly, saying, “Why yes, I did, love. Care to eat it with me?”

“Eat it? I’ll devour it. I’m starving!” Taemin groaned, holding his stomach. “Hyung, I hate college,” he complained childishly, taking the half sandwich Jonghyun was holding out to him.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jonghyun sympathized, “But just think, you’re learning so much. Just make sure your head doesn’t double in size.” Jonghyun playfully gripped the top of Taemin’s head with his large hand, gently squeezing, causing Taemin to emit a few giggles.

“You’d still love me even if I did have a big head,” Taemin replied cheekily, sticking his tongue out. He took a bite of his sandwich, moaning satisfied. “This is really yummy, by the way.”

“Glad you think so.”

“Hyung,” Taemin said, grabbing the elder’s attention. “So…I talked to my mother this morning…”

“Oh? What about?” Jonghyun asked wearily.

“About tonight….”

“We can still have our date, right? Your mother isn’t going to keep you from me, right?” Jonghyun asked, hoping that wasn’t the case. He had things planned.

“Oh, no! That’s not it,” Taemin reassured him, holding a hand up to slow down Jonghyun’s thought process. “No, just…I was very convincing with her. Let’s just say you’re not going to be spending tonight alone,” he giggled, smirking at Jonghyun’s surprised face.

“Really?!” Jonghyun exclaimed excitedly like a puppy.

“Yes!”

“Taeminnie! I’m excited!”

“Oh I know you are,” Taemin giggled again. “Don’t worry; the sex tonight is going to be fantastic.”

Jonghyun choked on his saliva, shocked that those words had come from his boyfriend’s mouth in public. “Yah yah yah,” Jonghyun hushed him, covering Taemin’s mouth with his hands and looked around embarrassedly, “Don’t announce it to the world.”

“Okay~,” Taemin complied, removing Jonghyun’s hand so he could eat.

“Oh, TaeTae, there’s some chocolate kisses in here for you,” Jonghyun then added, pulling out the chocolate kisses and setting them down in front of his boyfriend.

Taemin’s eyes sparkled in delight. “Oh, thank you, hyung!” he said gratefully, taking one and unwrapping it before giving it to Jonghyun. The elder looked at him questioningly and Taemin smirked. “Feed it to me, please~

 

Jonghyun chuckled and took the chocolate kiss, put it between his lips so that the chocolate kiss was peeking out, and leaned forward for Taemin to take it with his mouth. Their lips brushed momentarily as Jonghyun pushed the chocolate kiss into Taemin’s mouth, and then kissed him lovingly on the lips once more before pulling away triumphantly.

Their lunch was very nice, Jonghyun concluded. But now he had to plan a little extra for their…late night activities.

 

 

“Hyung, take me home~,” Taemin whinnied as soon as he walked in the door of the café Jonghyun worked at. It was a little after six in the afternoon and Jonghyun had just finished playing his guitar for the customers and was cleaning up the counter while the other workers entertained the women and even some of the men.

Jonghyun’s head perked up as soon as he heard Taemin’s cheerful voice in the shop. “Taeminnie~,” he sang happily, “My shift ends in thirty minutes. I had to work a little overtime so we’ll leave in a little bit.”

“That’s fine,” Taemin chirped understandably. “In that case, Jonghyun-ssi, can I order a hot chocolate?”

“Absolutely,” Jonghyun permitted, “Just a moment please.”

Taemin pulled out his wallet from his bag, but looked up curiously at the counter when he heard the casher open and saw Jonghyun place his own money inside it. Jonghyun turned to smirk at him, saying, “It’s on the house for such an angel standing before me.”

Taemin felt the blush on his cheeks and giggled before sitting down at a table near the window. Only a few moments later, Jonghyun walked over gently setting down Taemin’s hot chocolate in front of him. Taemin licked his lips once he saw the drink topped with plenty of whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

“For you, my love,” Jonghyun said smiling, standing up straight, waiting for Taemin to try it.

“Thank you~,” Taemin’s voice tinkled before lifting the glass, raising it to his lips before taking a long sip. He set the glass down on the table and smiled happily. Jonghyun giggled to himself when he saw the whipped cream mustache on his boyfriend. “It’s so yummy!” Taemin gasped, pleased with the taste.

Jonghyun huffed proudly, “Of course it is. I made it.”

Taemin laughed at his hyung’s silliness and waited patiently by the window side for Jonghyun to finish his shift, sipping on his delicious hot chocolate. It wasn’t a long wait since Jonghyun would occasionally come over to Taemin’s table and asked how his drink was in the employee manner, which Taemin absolutely loved because he thought Jonghyun seemed even more irresistible.

“Shall we get going now?” Jonghyun then asked as he returned to the table for the nth time, only this time he was carrying his things and no longer wore his name tag.

“Yes!” Taemin gasped excited, handing his cup to Jonghyun who handed it to his colleague. “Let’s hurry so I can cook!”

“I’m looking forward to your food.”

“You bought what I wrote on that list right?”

“Yeah, I did yesterday,” Jonghyun confirmed. “And I’m assuming you’re cooking Italian food, right?”

“Yes,” Taemin laughed. “Pasta~ I know you like it. It’s simple, but delectable.”

Jonghyun threw an arm around Taemin as they walked side by side to protect themselves from the cold. Given that it was February, then sun was already starting to set and the temperature was dropping. “I’ll be sure to turn the heater on when we get there,” Jonghyun mumbled, mainly to himself.

“The food should warm us up as well,” Taemin added, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Jonghyun chuckled, “You must be hungry.”

“Starving.”

 

 

“Now, you,” Taemin ordered, pushing Jonghyun into the living and onto the couch forcefully, “stay in here while I cook.”

“Aw, why?” Jonghyun whined, wanting to watch the younger cook.

“Because knowing you, you’re going to distract me or maybe molest me and I don’t want the food to burn,” Taemin said, looking so adorable while saying that Jonghyun couldn’t tell if he was joking or not…

But still, Jonghyun did have a little molestation in mind…even though it’s really not molestation if Taemin wanted it, but he always does so it’s not really a problem…But he also wanted to eat and burnt food wasn’t the most appetizing…

Okay, Jonghyun, calm the mind.

“No,” Jonghyun retaliated, getting up from the couch. “I’m going to come watch you. Besides, I don’t want you getting hurt. Those knives are mean.”

“I’ve used a knife many times before, I think I’ll be fine,” Taemin laughed.

Instead of saying anything more, Jonghyun pulled Taemin into a back hug, kissing his boyfriend’s slim neck.

Taemin giggled, turning around to place a sweet kiss on Jonghyun’s lips, moaning happily. “Just wait a little while longer,” Taemin reminded him, pulling away. Taemin clasped Jonghyun’s hand and tugged him along into the kitchen then, seating him at the table. Taemin got out all the ingredients needed for their special Valentine’s Day dinner and filled a pot with water half way.

Jonghyun always enjoyed watching Taemin cook. The younger always wore a happy smile when cooking and unlike himself, Taemin obviously knew what he was doing, hence the delicious food made every time Taemin entered the kitchen. Jonghyun couldn’t wait to eat Taemin’s food once again—it was always a treat, even though Taemin cooked for them a couple of times a week.

Watching Taemin now was just as nice as the other times. He worked quickly and proficiently. Jonghyun giggled to himself at how cute Taemin looked.

Soon enough, their pasta dinner was finished and Jonghyun was helping Taemin dish it onto the plates. Jonghyun’s mouth watered at the sight not to mention the smell. It was simply wonderful. Sitting down, Taemin gathered a fair amount of pasta onto his fork and fed Jonghyun, chuckling at how funny Jonghyun looked when eating it off his fork.

It was like a dinosaur eating its prey.

It was cute!

“This is absolutely delicious, Tae!” Jonghyun exclaimed, moaning loudly as he chewed his food.

“Mhm, I know!” Taemin said cockily. “Do I get chocolate as a reward for my hard work?” he asked hopefully, looking over at Jonghyun with sparkling eyes.

“Hmm…,” Jonghyun pretended to ponder, “Yes, I suppose so. After dinner, of course.”

“Well then let’s eat quickly!”

“Tae, slow down~”

“The sooner we finish eating dinner, the sooner we can fuck!”

“Wow, somebody’s eager,” Jonghyun smirked. “But fucking comes after chocolate.”

“Can we use chocolate while fucking? I’m sure you have chocolate syrup in your fridge somewhere.”

“Only because the last time you were here, you used it for ice cream sundaes.”

Taemin giggled as he thought of the deviant things they could do later. The possibilities were endless since they had all night. He was so happy he was sleeping over.

“So…,” Taemin started after taking a bite of his pasta. “Happy Valentine’s day….”

Jonghyun smiled warmly at him, practically melting at his boyfriend’s adorableness. “I love you. Here,” Jonghyun said, getting up from his seat and taking out the chocolate treats he made that morning. “Enjoy them, alright?”

Taemin’s eyes lit up like a small child’s. “Wah~ these look delicious!” Taemin gasped, staring greedily at the cookies and the mice. “They’re cute,” Taemin giggled, pointing at the chocolate mice.

“Now don’t go naming them or else you won’t be able to eat them,” Jonghyun warned playfully.

“Aw, but they’re so cute. I’ll just this one….,” Taemin thought about the name briefly, smiling when he thought one up. “Mouse.”

“Mouse?” Jonghyun laughed, “Taeminnie, you’re great.”

“Don’t laugh at me! I couldn’t think of anything off the top of my head!”

“I-I’m not laughing at you!”

“Eat it.”

“Eh?” Jonghyun’s eyes shot wide open. “E-Eat…that?” he asked nervously, staring at the chocolate mice in Taemin’s hand. “I think you may have forgotten. I don’t like chocolate.”

“That didn’t stop you from giving me that one kiss earlier~”

“B-But…fine,” Jonghyun whined, opening his mouth. Taemin hastily shoved the chocolate mouse into his boyfriend’s mouth, cackling manically when he succeeded.”So mean to me…,” Jonghyun fake sobbed as he forced himself to chew the treat and swallow. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Want me to make it up to you?” Taemin offered suggestively, glancing at Jonghyun with an all too familiar glint in his eyes.

Jonghyun smirked when he heard Taemin’s offer. He nodded excitedly, grinning widely now.

“What are you going to do?” Jonghyun asked eagerly, leaning back in his chair.

“Go into the living room, please,” Taemin said, getting up from his chair, looking at Jonghyun expectantly. “Leave.”

“Alright, alright, Jonghyun gave in, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

He heard Taemin rustling around in the other room, but couldn’t quite tell what Taemin was doing. Though, he didn’t have to wait long when he noticed Taemin walking into the room, and his jaw completely dropped.

Taemin was naked.

Completely naked.

His front was covered in chocolate sauce.

Even his lips were coated with it.

Taemin was holding a balloon.

Where did that come from?

That’s beside the point.

Taemin smirked at him, sexily walking over to his lover, climbing on top of him on the couch, licking at Jonghyun’s neck sensually. Taemin handed the balloon to Jonghyun, who glanced at his it momentarily before returning his attention back to his incredibly sexy boyfriend.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Taemin giggled, pressing his lips to Jonghyun’s lovingly, smearing the chocolate onto Jonghyun’s mouth and even getting it inside his mouth.

“H-Happy V-Valentine’s day, T-Tae,” Jonghyun stuttered, still trying to overcome his shock and trying not to cringe at the taste of chocolate in his mouth, but smirked back at Taemin nonetheless.

Yes, this night was sure going to be an exciting one for sure.

Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone.


End file.
